Draco Malfoy, el Gryffindor
by IriaCruz
Summary: Por cosas del destino, el sombrero seleccionador acaba mandando a Draco Malfoy a Griffindor en vez de a Slytherin. ¿Cómo es eso posible? El pequeño Draco tampoco lo entiende. Acabara haciéndose amigo de quien menos se lo habría imaginado y su vida cambiará totalmente. ¿Qué le tiene el destino deparado a nuestro pequeño Malfoy? Entra y descúbrelo.
1. Primer año

Aquella mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo que lo había hecho y con mucho más entusiasmo de lo normal. Había saltado de su cama con una sonrisa que no había podido evitar, después, cuando calmó su excitación, sustituyó la sonrisa para una cara de indiferencia, perfectamente confundible con una cara de aburrimiento.

Cogió su ropa, recién limpia y sin una sola arruga. Se vistió pausadamente, sabiendo que si se apresuraba demasiado y llegaba muy rápido al comedor, su padre lo miraría con disgusto, pensando que no era capaz de controlarse. Y obviamente, Draco sabía controlarse y se lo iba a demostrar. Hoy, haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, quedaría en Slytherin y entonces Lucius estaría más que contento, o todo lo contento que pudiera estar un hombre frío como él.

Tras vestirse, se colocó delante del enorme espejo que tenía en su habitación. Empezó a peinarse el pelo hacia atrás, poniendo cada pelo en su lugar, su madre siempre insistía en la importancia de estar perfectamente arreglado en todo momento.

Cogió aire profundamente y caminó hacia la puerta con aire decidido y casual, como si fuera otro día cualquiera y no estuviera a punto de entrar en Hogwarts. Aunque por dentro sentía unos nervios muy molestos que no lo dejaban en paz.

Al llegar al comedor, no se sorprendió porque sus padres no lo saludaran, su pare estaba ocupado leyendo El Profeta y su madre solo le dirigió una mirada, haciéndole saber que lo había visto y sabía que estaba ahí, eso bastaba no les hacía falta nada más.

Se sentó en una silla, en el lado izquierdo de la mesa, solo, ya que sus padres se sentaban cada uno en una cabecera de la mesa.

Comió en silencio, se moría de ganas por hablar de Hogwarts y de que le preguntaran por si estaba nervioso o algo. Pero sus padres no le dirigieron palabra alguna y él prefirió no hablar, no quería que su padre le regañara por ser demasiado preguntón o no saber mantener la compostura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha al llegar a la estación y ver el enorme tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts.

-Mira, Draco. Ahí están Grabbe y Goyle. –Draco frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su padre, sabía que quería que fuera hacia ellos, ya que eran hijos de unos importantes socios de su padre. Pero a Draco no le apetecía estar con ellos, eran unos brutos que nunca se enteraban de nada, ni siquiera cuando los insultaba.

Prefería estar con Nott o tal vez Zabinne, este último podía llegar a ser un poco molesto porque parecía tener una extraña fijación por despeinarlo pero era soportable y podía decir correctamente una frase con más de tres palabras. O Pansy, ella a veces era muy pesada pero Draco suponía que todas las chicas eran así, además él sabía que le gustaba a Pansy y eso de alguna manera le gustaba y le hacía sentirse mejor.

-¿Es necesario? –preguntó Draco con desagradó, dispuesto a replicar pero se calló de inmediato ante la mirada que le lanzó su padre. –Iré ajunto de ellos, padre. –dijo al final, sabiendo que era mejor no enfadar a su padre.

Lucius asintió.

-Serás un gran Slytherin, hijo. –sentenció antes de que Draco se fuera y este sintió una extraña alegría y un raro alivio al oír a su padre, como sí que él lo dijera hiciera que así fuera a ser. No es que Draco tuviera alguna duda de que sería un Slytherin, pero siempre era bueno que confirmaran lo que ya sabías, por seguridad, sobre todo si ese alguien era tu frío y helado padre.

Su madre asintió, demostrando su acuerdo y le sonrió brevemente para seguidamente volver a su cara impasible.

-Adiós, nos veremos en Navidades. –dijo Draco antes de irse, no hubo abrazos o lloros, ellos eran los Malfoy y no podían permitirse tales cosas.

Cuando llegó hasta Grabbe y Goyle, internamente rezó porque algo hiciera que no tuviera que hablar con ellos una vez llegados a Hogwarts.

No sabía lo mucho que se arrepentiría de pensar así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sentía la mirada de todo Hogwarts, sin exagerar, sobre él. La mayoría estaba en shock, hasta la profesora McGonagall lo miraba impresionada. La misma profesora que instantes atrás lo miraba con seriedad y, aunque ella lo negara, un poco de molestia y recelo, pero ahora lo miraba totalmente sorprendida y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, como si fuera una leve e inofensiva, de momento, llama de, tal vez, confianza. Como si el hecho de que lo que le acababa de pasar, le hiciera verle de una forma diferente.

Dumblendore, por su parte, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Esa sonrisa que prometía saber más de lo que decía, esa sonrisa que tendría muchas más veces en cuanto a lo referente a Draco Malfoy.

Pero a él, siendo solo un niño de 11 años, no podía importarle menos como lo miraban ambos profesores. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que le haría su padre cuando se enterase. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Había quedado en Griffindor! ¡Él, Draco Lucius Malfoy era un Griffindor!

¿Cuál sería su cara al mirar a su padre? Todos sus honorables y distinguidos ancestros habían quedado en la tan odiada y prestigiosa casa de Slytherin, la casa de los magos sangre puras más importantes por excelencia. Y ahí estaba él, faltando a la tradición y yendo a parar, justamente, en la casa rival y más odiada por su familia desde hacía generaciones.

¿Qué futuro le esperaba en Griffindor? Estaría rodeado de sangres sucias, traidores a la sangre y demás calaña. Rodeado de simplones e ingenuos, demasiado honorables y mojigatos para alguien que había sido criado para ser un Slytherin. Para alguien que había sido instruido y educado en el arte de engañar y embaucar, de manipular. No encajaba en aquella casa y sin embargo, el Sombrero seleccionador parecía opinar todo lo contrario.

Estoy seguro de que serás un gran Slytherin, hijo le había dicho su padre, aquella misma mañana, sin tan siquiera sospechar lo que le tenía deparado el futuro.

Si de niño hubiese sabido la mitad de insultos y palabrotas que conocería de adolescente, las hubiera dicho todas y habría impresionado aún más a todo Hogwarts.

Draco apretó sus puños con fuerza, no iba a dejarse intimidar por una panda de inútiles que no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos, por encima de todo era un Malfoy y un Malfoy nunca se deja ver en ridículo o vulnerable.

Así que se levantó con decisión, le entregó el viejo Sombrero seleccionador a McGonagall y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Griffindor, en vez de la de Slytherin, al contrario de cómo se suponía que tenía que ser. Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, pero él no les prestó atención, se concentró en mirar hacia el frente, haciendo caso omiso de las descaradas miradas y manos que lo señalaban.

La llama de confianza se hizo un poquito más grande en los ojos de McGonagall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco se sentó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, estaba solo pero poco le importaba o al menos eso quería aparentar. Al fin y al cabo las apariencias lo son todo.

No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte picor en sus ojos, aquellos que estaban fijos en un libro que hacía tiempo había dejado de intentar leer.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, le dolía el desprecio de sus compañeros, pero cómo no hacerlo. Era un niño, solamente un niño de 11 años que había tenido la desgracia de caer en la casa equivocada, no era su culpa… ¿verdad? ¿A caso había hecho algo para merecer eso? ¿No había demostrado ser astuto e inteligente? ¡Cómo mínimo podrían haberlo mandado a Ravenclaw!

Se mordió son fuerza el labio para no llorar, al recordar las amargas y dolorosas palabras de su padre y la maldita carta que le había mandado.

"Draco:

Me has decepcionado profundamente. Has deshonrado a tu linaje y a todos tus honorables y respetables ancestros. ¿Cómo osas a dejarnos en ridículo de esta manera a tu madre y a mí? ¿No piensas en tu familia? Esperaba que por una vez hicieras algo bien y demostraras que eres un verdadero Malfoy, solo tenías que hacer una cosa sencilla, solo tenía que quedar en Slytherin. ¡Pero no! ¡El niñito estúpido no podía hacer ni siquiera eso bien! ¡Y para colmo quedaste en la peor de la casas! ¡Griffindor! ¡Nuestro eterno rival! Habría preferido mil veces que fueras un Huffelpuff llorica. ¿Por qué tienes que fastidiarla siempre? Solo das problemas.

Lucius Malfoy"

Draco prefería no seguir recordándola o acabaría llorando.

Su madre al contrario que su padre, no había dado signos de vida y no había dicho palabra alguna. No sabía que le dolía más, él rechazo de su padre o la indiferencia de su madre.

-No les hagas caso, si te dan de lado es solo porque son unos ignorantes. –dijo una voz que Draco no tardó en reconocer, sería imposible no reconocer la voz de esa sabelotodo que se pasaba el día contestando las preguntas de los profesores, con su típico ritintin de sabionda.

-No te lo he preguntado, Granger. –le espetó frunciendo el ceño y mirándola con obvio desagrado.

-Solo intento ser amable contigo, podrías ser menos desagradable. –regañó ella, sentándose frente él y dejando sus libros sobre la mesa, ignorando olímpicamente su tono de voz y su mirada.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó él con sorpresa, dejando de lado su desagrado.

-Los deberes y tú también deberías hacerlos. –respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Él no dijo nada, solo cogió sus pergaminos y su pluma y empezó a hacer sus deberes, sin saber por qué hacía lo que la niña molesta le había dicho.

No hablaron, no dijeron palabra alguna y aún a día de hoy, Draco no sabe por qué no la echó de allí por ser una sangre sucia, tal cual se suponía que tenía que hacer. Tal vez, fuera una forma de vengarse de su padre por sus palabras, tal vez fuera que se había cansado de la total soledad o puede que fuera mucho más que eso. Algo demasiado difícil y complicado para que un niño de 11 años lo entienda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Eres muy pesada, Granger. –dijo Draco sin poner mucho empeñó o desagrado en sus palabras, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrado a su compañía e incluso la agradecía, ya que al fin y al cabo Hermione era la única que le hablaba.

-Lo que tú digas, Draco. –el niño frunció el ceño al oír su nombre dicho por ella.

-¿Por qué me llamas Draco? –preguntó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Es tu nombre. –le contestó Hermione, como si fuera obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé. –dijo rodando los ojos. –Pero ¿con qué derecho me llamas por mi nombre? –inquirió alzando una ceja.

-¿No debería llamarte por tu nombre? ¿Prefieres que te llame Malfoy? –le preguntó a modo de respuesta, pasándose el pelo por detrás de la oreja o intentándolo, su pelo era demasiado alborotado y enmarañado como para aguantarse y siempre acababa rebelándose.

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido por sus preguntas. ¿Por qué no debería llamarlo por su nombre? Además, él no quería que ella, justamente ella, lo llamara por su apellido. Simplemente no quería.

-No, no quiero que me llames Malfoy. Llámame Draco, pero ni se te ocurra decirles a los demás que lo hagan. –amenazó él, que ella lo llamara por su nombre se sentía bien, raro por la falta de costumbre, pero bien. Los demás ya eran otra cosa, ellos tenían que llamarlo por su apellido y punto.

-Estás bien. Y tú llámame Hermione. –le dijo sonriendo y con sincera felicidad, por fin sus intentos de formar una amistad con él estaban dando sus frutos.

-Sigue soñando, Granger. –resopló él, sonriéndole levemente.

Ella, en vez de sentirse decepcionada o algo así, le sonrió aún más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Sabes? Se supone que no debería hablarte, a no ser que no sea para insultarte. –dijo Draco, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y sin mirar a la niña de pelo indomable, como había empezado a llamarla en su mente.

-¿Tu familia es de…esas? –preguntó la niña, sin querer decir algo como "racistas" para no ofender al niño. Actualmente era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía, los demás la tomaban por una insufrible sabelotodo, por lo que no sería buena idea espantarlo.

-Sí. Es irónico que se suponga que no deba hablar contigo y sin embargo seas la única con la que hablo. –el niño se negó a decir que eran los demás los que no le hablaban, en realidad no hablaban con ninguno de los dos.

Ella por ser una sabelotodo y él por ser…un Malfoy.

Posiblemente por eso hablaban entre ellos. No tenían a nadie más. A Draco sus amigos lo habían abandonado, ¡incluso Pansy! Grabbe y Goyle se habían pegado a Zabine como lapas, este último parecía algo incómodo por ello, no estaba acostumbrado a tener perritos falderos y prefería ir a su aire pero al parecer nunca conseguía deshacerse de ellos y desde luego, no se le iba a acercar estando con esos dos que no dudarían en chivarse a su madre. Des que había quedado en Griffindor estaba en la lista de indeseables de los sangre puras y los padres no querían que se les acercara a sus hijos, cuando hasta hacía un par de semanas sus hijos se peleaban por estar con él.

-¿Crees que soy una sabelotodo? –preguntó Hermione tras unos instantes de silencio, la pregunta había sido formulada con un toque de angustia.

-Sí. –contestó el rubio con despreocupación, Hermione sintió sus ojos escocer y se preparó para salir corriendo y así evitar que Draco viera lo mucho que le había dolido aquella afirmación. –Pero es parte de…tu forma de ser. Si no fueras una sabelotodo…no serías tú. –explicó el niño sin verla, con un leve tono rosa en sus pálidas mejillas.

Hermione olvidó el escozor de sus ojos y sonrió, a la vez que se sonrojaba profundamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco frunció el ceño al percatarse de la ausencia de Granger. Ya se había extrañado al no verla en el Gran Comedor, pero en cuanto el chiflado profesor Quirrel apareció gritando que había un troll suelto, todos habían tenido que irse a sus Salas Comunas y al no verla allí empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

Hermione era su única…Merlín, no podía creer que fuera a decir o pensar alguna vez eso de una sangre sucia…pero Hermione era su única amiga y no era plan de que un troll se la comiese. Eso, decididamente, no molaba.

Tiempo después, Hermione entró en la sala y Draco suspiró aliviado al verla. Por una parte quería ir y gritarle por haber hecho que se preocupara para nada y por otra quería…bueno, realmente no entendía del todo lo que quería hacer la otra parte y prefería que eso quedara así, era mejor no indagar más de lo recomendable.

Cuando ya iba a empezar a caminar hacia ella, vio algo que lo sorprendió hasta límites insospechados, Granger estaba con Potter y Weasley. Riéndose y hablando de algo que parecía muy entretenido.

Eso lo cabreó, se suponía que ambos eran unos marginador, unos rechazados y que solo hablaban ente sí. Era como un trato que tenían, nunca mencionado o dicho, pero estaba ahí, o al menos eso pensaba Draco. Y al estar hablando con otros y pasándoselo tan bien sin él, estaba incumpliendo su silencioso trato.

-Estúpida. –murmuró Draco antes de irse a su habitación. Primero lo hacía preocuparse para nada y luego incumplía su silencioso-inexistente trato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Draco! ¡Deja de ignorarme! –dicho niño la miró mal por chillarle.

-¿Por qué no te vas con Potty y la comadreja? ¿Ya se han cansado de ti? –Draco sabía que seguramente esas palabras le dolerían a Hermione, pero no le importó, quería hacerle daño, que sufriera.

Pero Hermione estaba lejos de eso, por el contrario, le sonrió suavemente.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso.-Draco bufó ante eso, él no estaba celoso, eso era una completa tontería. –Puede que me haya hecho amiga de ellos, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. –Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante eso y la miró.

-¿Soy tu mejor amigo? –preguntó asombrado y en cierta manera complacido.

Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó de nuevo él.

-Porque sí. –contestó ella sin más, no dispuesta a dar o explicar sus razones.

Él asintió, como si le pareciera lo más adecuado o eso lo explicara todo, a pesar de no entenderlo.

-Por cierto, creo que si lo intentas puedes llegar a ser amigo de Harry y Ron. Los tres sois unos fanáticos del Quiddich. –comentó como si nada.

-Pides demasiado. –bufó él, desde principios de curso su relación con ambos había sido algo tirante, no eran enemigos acérrimos o algo así, pero Draco aún seguía resentido con Harry por despreciar su amistad y con Ron…bueno, Ron le parecía un auténtico idiota sin modales.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-La poción debe tener un color azul turquesa, Longbottom. No negro como su futuro en las pociones. –los Slytherins rieron ante el sarcasmo de su profesor favorito. –Se nota lo poco que le importa esta materia, para andar tan distraído. –Neville se sonrojó hasta las orejas. -10 puntos menos para Griffindor.

-Añade una babosa a tu poción, Potter. –le susurró Draco a Harry, el cual lo miró sorprendido, pero al ver que la poción de Draco que era de un azul turquesa perfecto, no dudó mucho y le hizo caso. La poción pasó de azul marino a azul turquesa en un santiamén.

Snape pasó por allí e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la poción de Harry pero no dijo nada y pasó de largo.

-Gracias. –le susurró Harry a Draco.

Draco se encogió de hombres, sin darle importancia, solo lo había hecho porque no estaba de humor para aguantar a Hermione quejándose por perder puntos por culpa de Snape y la manía que le tenía al niño-que-vivió.

Miró hacía Hermione la cual le sonreía abiertamente.

Sí, esa era la única razón, el hecho de que Hermione le hubiera pedido que intentara llevarse bien con Potter y Weasley no tenía nada que ver. No, nada que ver. Pensó mientras la veía sonreír.


	2. Primer año II

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer esto. –bufó el niño rubio, apretando su bufanda roja y amarilla, de los colores de su casa, aunque irremediablemente los colores le recordaron a la bandera de España. ¿Por qué pensaba en España? Ni idea.

-Es el primer partido que juega Harry, tenemos que verlo. –insistió Hermione, agarrándolo sorpresivamente por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el campo de Quiddich.

-Primero: No me puedo creer que lo hayan metido en el equipo, ¡Solo lo vieron volando un poco y hacer una simple pirueta! Segundo: No sabía que fueras una fanática del Quiddich, Granger, no paras de sorprenderme. Y tercero: Potter es un cegato, no mira tres en un burro, ¿cómo narices va a ver una Snitch y atraparla? ¿Eh? Explícamelo. ¡Porque a mí no me suena coherente! ¡Acaso soy el único cuerdo en esta maldita escuela! –se quejó Draco, Hermione lo miró entre sorprendida y divertida, nunca lo había oído hablar tanto y ciertamente lo que había dicho y la forma en que lo había dicho, gesticulando con una mano sin parar, hacía sus quejas muy graciosas.

-Venga, no te quejes. Además, ¡a ti te gusta el Quiddich! ¡Y juega nuestra casa! –le protestó la niña, mientras buscaban asiento entre las gradas, había que ver lo rápido que habían caminado mientras Draco se quejaba sin parar.

Draco resopló, apartándose un mechón que le caía suelto por la frente, ya no llevaba el pelo engominado. Más que nada porque Hermione le había hecho darse cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba de esa manera y ahora lo llevaba sin gomina y un tanto despeinado pero de una forma favorecedora, o al menos eso decía Hermione. Y debía ser verdad, porque había pillado a Pansy mirándolo varias veces desde su "cambio" de look.

Hermione encontró dos asientos al lado de Ron, Neville Longbottom y Dean Thomas, Draco se sentó a su lado, en el sitio que estaba más cerca de las escaleras para poder ser el primero en irse e intentó no poner cara de desagrado. Ronald le caía mal, tal vez fuera por la ya histórica rivalidad entre los Malfoy´s y los Weasley´s, o tal vez fuera simplemente por sus modales en la mesa, y en cualquier otro lugar, los que le molestaban o puede que incluso fuera la manera en que trataba a Hermione antes de hacerse su amigo. Draco compartía habitación con los chicos de su curso y había oído más de una vez como Ron se burlaba de Hermione y se quejaba de lo pesada que era. Ahora ya no lo hacía, pero aun así, Draco seguía molesto por ello.

Por otra parte, estaba Neville, no es que le cayese mal, pero era muy llorica y demasiado patoso para su gusto. Demasiado nervioso y lento, y teniendo en cuenta lo impaciente que era Draco no era de extrañar que no fuesen amigos.

Por último estaba Dean Thomas, el chico le era totalmente indiferente. Incluso podría llegar a caerle bien en algún futuro, pero de momento le daba igual, no la caía ni bien ni mal.

No se dio cuenta de que el partido había empezado, de lo metido que estaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hermione soltó un gritito ahogado mirando hacia el campo. Draco frunció el ceño y miró hacía donde miraba la niña, dándose cuenta de que no era la única que parecía entre sorprendida y preocupada mirando hacia allí. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver como Harry luchaba por no caerse de la escoba, que daba tumbos sin parar, por muy preocupante que fuera todo aquello, Draco no pudo evitar sentir algo de diversión.

-Me alegro de que me hayas convencido para venir. –le dijo a Hermione, sonriendo levemente sin dejar de mirar al niño-que-vivió.

-¡Draco! –lo regaño, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Auch? –dijo él burlón, el golpe de la niña le había dolido menos que si le hubiesen pegado con una hoja o un pergamino, casi ni lo había notado.

-¡No es momento para bromas, Draco! ¿No te das cuenta? –El niño alzó una ceja, darse cuenta de qué- ¡Han hechizado su escoba! –exclamó como si fuera obvio.

Draco se acarició levemente la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos, su expresión era claramente pensativa, Hermione casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando a toda máquina, sin parar y correctamente.

-Tiene sentido. –murmuró él, más para sí mismo que para otra persona.

-¡Claro que tiene sentido! –dijo Hermione, como si le ofendiese el hecho de que lo dudara.

-¿Y quién creéis que es? –preguntó Ron, el único que había estado prestando atención a la charla de ambos, Draco tuvo que reprimirse para no fulminarlo con la mirada, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que no había ninguna razón para reprimirse y acabó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Chismoso. –susurró inaudiblemente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione confundida.

-He dicho sospechoso. –Mintió Draco descaradamente, sin inmutarse- ¿Quién querría hechizar la escoba de Potter?

-Tiene que ser un hechizo que necesite mucha concentración y mirar fijamente a la escoba, sino no funcionaría. –Habló Hermione, buscando entre las gradas a alguien que estuviese murmurando palabras y mirando fijamente a Harry -¡Snape!

-¿Snape? –preguntó Draco confuso. –No creo que sea el mejor profesor para pedirle ayuda para Potter.

-¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Miradle! –ambos niños miraron hacia donde estaba Snape con el resto de los profesores, estaba murmurando algo y mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. –dijo Draco con seriedad, no podía creerse que estuviera culpando a su padrino de eso.

-¿Si no es él, quién es? –insistió Hermione, la niña no solía equivocarse, mejor dicho, nunca se equivocaba y eso Draco lo tenía bien aprendido, pero se negaba a aceptar su idea. Simplemente no.

Buscó con desesperación a otra persona que pudiera ser el verdadero culpable, sus ojos se entrecerraron buscando sin parar pero sin encontrar nada.

-Mione tiene razón, debe ser Snape, odia a Harry. –Draco frunció el ceño, ¿Mione? ¿Qué clase de mote es "Mione"? pensó con desagrado y repulsión que se vio en aumento cuando Hermione le sonrió a Ron, agradecida por ser apoyada.

-Está bien, es Snape. –coincidió Draco, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. –Pero ¿y qué? Es un profesor, no podemos ir y acusarlo sin más.

-Tengo una idea. –dijo Hermione. – Esperadme aquí, en seguida vuelvo. –y tan rápido como dijo eso, se marchó corriendo a vete tú saber dónde.

-¿A dónde crees que va? –le preguntó Ron, Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. –le dijo, para seguidamente voltearse para seguir viendo el partido o más bien, seguir viendo como Harry daba tumbos en su escoba hechizada.

Minutos después oyó exclamaciones entre las gradas, más bien en las gradas donde estaban los profesores y frunciendo el ceño miró hacía allí, algunos profesores estaban levantados, la túnica de Snape estaba en llamas… ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

Draco no tardó en darse cuenta de quien había provocado eso y a pesar de que contra el que habían atentado era su padrino, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la escoba de Harry paraba de intentar tirarlo.

-Maldita y loca Granger, siempre tiene que tener razón. –murmuró, viendo como el fuego en la túnica de Snape era extinguido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Tú también te vas a casa por Navidades? –le preguntó Hermione, tras haber dejado el equipaje da ambos guardado. Los dos estaban en busca de un compartimento para pasar el viaje.

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio, Granger. –le dijo él con su habitual tono sarcástico, al cual Hermione ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

-Es que no me dijiste nada y no sé…teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijiste de tus padres…pensé que preferirías quedarte…-le dijo ella, bajando un poco su voz, para que solo la oyera él y adentrándose en un compartimento libre, al que Draco no tardó en seguirla y entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Nah, eso sería muy cobarde y bueno, soy un Griffindor ¿no? –dijo con expresión divertida, totalmente falsa. –Además, seguro que a mi padre ya se le pasó el cabreo. –él no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero tampoco quería preocupar a la niña.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Vas a escribirme, ¿verdad? –Draco agradeció el cambio de tema pero no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido, ¿en serio quería que le escribiera?

-Si quieres…-dijo como si fuera una tarea horrible y terriblemente agotadora. –Supongo que tendré que hacer el esfuerzo…

Ella sonrió y a pesar de que sus dientes superiores eran más largos de lo normal, a Draco le pareció una sonrisa muy bonita, incluso más que la de su madre. Se regañó así mismo por pensar esas cosas y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Es una promesa. –sentenció Hermione, él asintió sin prestar real atención. –Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti. –dijo sacando un pequeño paquetito de entre sus túnicas del colegio. Draco la miró extrañado y sorprendido. –Es tu regalo de Navidades, pero como aún no es el día de abrir los regalos, tienes que prometerme que no lo abrirás hasta entonces. ¿Vale?

-Eso es ridículo. –dijo el rubio.

-No, no es ridículo. Y a no ser que no quieras que te haga esperar a la vuelta por tu regalo, tienes que prometerme que no lo abrirás antes de tiempo. –dijo con decisión.

-Está bien, lo que sea. –la niña le dio el regalo y él lo guardó mientras pensaba en que narices le regalaría a Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Dónde está padre? –le preguntó Draco a su madre, extrañado porque hubiera ido ella sola a recogerlo, pensó que su padre también iría.

-Está…ocupado. Tiene unos asuntos que atender. –le contestó Narcissa, sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada y agarrándolo de la mano para aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy. Antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada sintió el familiar tirón y al abrir los ojos se encontraba en su casa.

Los pavos se paseaban por el jardín, esplendorosos y orgullosos, tal cual los Malfoy hacían.

Su madre le soltó con rapidez su mano, como si su tacto le quemara y Draco frunció el ceño.

-Vamos. –ordenó Narcissa aún sin mirarlo y caminando hacia el frente, hacia la entrada principal.

Al entrar en la mansión, Draco se quedó un tanto sorprendido, su madre le había dicho que su padre estaba ocupado, pero Lucius se encontraba allí. De pie frente a la entrada y con una copa de lo que supuso que era Whisky. Nada más entrar, Draco sintió la mirada de odio que le mandó su padre.

A pesar de todo, esa mirada no le dolía tanto como el hecho de que su propia madre ni lo mirase.

-¡Aquí está el niño prodigio! –exclamó con sarcasmo Lucius. -¿Qué tal en Griffindor? ¿Ya te has hecho amigo de algún sangre sucia? –le preguntó venenosamente y entrecerrando los ojos. Draco se contuvo para no contestarle, su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa si se enteraba de que su mejor y única amiga era justamente una sangre sucia.

-¿No contestas? ¿Dónde está la valentía Griffindor? ¿Eh, Draco? ¿A caso los gatitos te comieron la lengua? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo con furia, Narcissa empezó a irse, pero Lucius se dio cuenta y llevó su atención a ella. -¿A dónde vas, Cissy? ¿No vas a abrazar y achuchar a tu querido hijo? Aunque bueno, entiendo que te sientas avergonzada, es culpa tuya que el niño sea un estúpido Griffindor. Esto –señaló a Draco –es lo que pasa cuando mimas de la forma en que tú lo has hecho a un hijo.

Narcissa no se giró, frunció los labios y dijo unas simples palabras, que rompieron el corazón de Draco:

-Él no es mi hijo. –y dicho eso, se fue, sin mirarlo, sin ver atrás.

Draco se quedó quieto, petrificado en su sitio, sorprendido y dolido por lo que acaba de escuchar. Podía sentir como el corazón se le desgarraba y los ojos le picaban tanto que no sabía cómo era capaz de evitar llorar.

Lucius también parecía sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que su mujer hubiera dicho eso, parpadeó un par de veces y miró con asco a su hijo.

-¿Ves? Ni si quiera tu madre soporta que nos hayas decepcionado así. –dio un sorbo a su copa y se fue, dejando a Draco en la entrada, solo, humillado, dolido y con ganas de llorar.

Apretó con fuerza su puño y se sorprendió al ver en su mano el paquete que le había dado Hermione. ¿Cuándo lo había cogido?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron lentos para Draco, se le hacían eternos, encerrado en su habitación, evitando en todo momento a sus padres. Su único contacto con humanos era con Hermione, mediante cartas, sino fuera por las cartas de su amiga y las palabras consoladoras y tranquilizantes que le escribía, haría mucho que se habría sumido en una espiral de tristeza y dolor.

Cuando escribió la primera carta para Hermione, se sorprendió a si mismo escribiéndole sobre lo que había pasado, lo había hecho casi sin querer, su mano había actuado por sí sola y cuando vio todo lo que había escrito y decidió enviárselo, de alguna manera se sintió mejor. Hermione le había ofrecido que pasara las navidades con ella y su familia, pero él no estaba preparado para estar rodeado de muggles y temía que si sus padres se enteraban, la situación fuera a peor.

Nochebuena llegó y Draco se sorprendió al ver que Pansy y Blaise le habían enviado regalos, a pesar de no haber hablado con él ni una sola vez en todo el curso, se habían acordado de él y le habían hecho obsequios. Eso para él significó mucho, era obvio que no se le podían acercar por sus padres, los cuales les estarían atosigando para que se alejaran de él.

Pansy le había regalado un gorro negro de lana a juego con unos guantes, Draco notó que debía ser bastante caro, pero no se sorprendió, conocía bien a Pansy y sabía lo mucho que le gustaban las cosas caras y ostentosas. Por lo menos el gorro y los guantes no tenían lentejuelas ni brillitos.

Blaise le había regalado un collar con un dije de oro en forma de león, Draco sonrió divertido, Blaise siempre tenía que ser…Blaise, ni siquiera había forma alguna de describirlo.

Y por último, el regalo de Hermione. Tras pensarlo mucho, él había acabado enviándole uno de los libros que tenía en la biblioteca de su casa, nadie se daría cuenta de que "Los 101 cuentos mágicos más famosos" había desaparecido.

Abrió el paquete, no sin sentir nervios y parpadeó sorprendido. Le había regalado un aniño ¡Un puñetero anillo! Vale, que tenía su inicial grabada y era bastante bonito, con toques en negro y en planta. Pero aun así… ¿Por qué narices le regalaban un collar y un anillo? ¿Intentaban insinuar algo o qué?

A pesar de eso, se puso el anillo y el collar, el cual metió por dentro de su camiseta, escondiéndolo, si su padre llegaba a verlo ya sería el colmo de los colmos y sería su fin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Nicholas Flame es un importante alquimista, descubrió la piedra filosofal. –le contestó Draco, llevaba puesto el anillo que Hermione le había regalado, en cuanto la niña lo había visto había sonreído como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿La piedra filosofal? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Draco no le contestó y simplemente le paso un libro, que había sacado hacía poco de la biblioteca para dárselo justamente a ella.

-Ahí está toda la información que necesitas. ¿Se puede saber en qué narices estáis metidos Potter, Weasley y tú? Sabes, mejor no me contestes. Así cuando los Aurores me pregunten no podré decir nada sobre vuestros delitos. –Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Como tú digas. Y gracias. –le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo que sea. –dijo él moviendo una mano y quitándole importancia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Estás como una cabra, pudiste haberte matado. –la regañó Draco, Hermione le acababa de contar todo lo que les había pasado a ella, Harry y Ron. Draco no podía estar más sorprendido.

-No podía dejarlos solos. –replicó ella.

-¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a Potter o a Weasley? ¡Lo que importa es que no te maten! –Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por la preocupación del rubio. -¿Y ahora por qué narices sonríes? Definitivamente estás loca.

-Estabas preocupado. –dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, él frunció el ceño.

-Claro que estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Es que hay que estar mal para…-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, los brazos de Hermione lo habían envuelto en un cariñoso abrazo. -¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó nervioso.

-Abrazarte. –respondió son soltarlo, él mantenía sus brazos a sus lados, sin moverlos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi amigo. –respondió ella sin más y él finalmente la envolvió con sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Al menos, digo yo, el loco de Dumblendore nos dará la copa de las casas, ¿no? –susurró él con diversión.


	3. Segundo año: La pelirroja pecosa

CAPÍTULO 3

–Este año uno de los elfos te llevará a Hogwarts. -lo que su madre le dijo aquella mañana no debería haberlo sorprendido, al menos no, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado prácticamente todo el verano ignorándolo y que apenas le había dirigido la palabra, sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso se sorprendió. Su madre siempre lo sorprendía, para mal.

-¿Uno de los elfos? -preguntó con desagrado y soplando levemente para apartar el flequillo rubio de los ojos, desde que su madre no le prestaba atención nadie le decía cuando debía cortarse el pelo y él pasaba de eso, total, ¿qué más daba? ¿Para qué cortarse el pelo? ¿A quién le importaba? Absolutamente a nadie.

-Así es. Tu padre y yo estamos demasiado ocupados para acompañarte y ya eres lo suficiente mayor para ir sin nosotros. -ni una mirada, ni una disculpa por dejarlo prácticamente solo. ¿Suficiente mayor? Ni siquiera había cumplido los 12 años ¡y recién empezaría segundo! ¿Qué narices es eso de "suficiente mayor"?

Draco apretó con fuerza los puños y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, de su padre aún era creíble pero su madre no trabajaba, ¿qué ocupación podía tener? Absolutamente ninguna, excepto la de evitar a su propio y único hijo.

Deberían darle un maldito premio a la mejor madre del mundo.

Tiempo atrás, Draco habría sentido ganas de llorar o de chillarle, de dar patadas contra el suelo y de tirar todo lo que se encontrara por delante. Pero después de un verano así, ya se había acostumbrado, aún sentía furia y rencor, deseaba poder hacer algo para cambiar su situación pero le era imposible y la impotencia era dolorosa y desgarradora. Pero no tenía ganas de llorar, ya no, las ganas de llorar se habían ido con el tiempo y la furia y el dolor que sentía ahora, algún día también se irían y dejarían de atormentarlo.

O al menos eso se dice a sí mismo, porque la idea de sentir eso durante toda su vida es demasiado horrible como para creer que sea posible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Perdone, señorita, estoy buscando a una amiga, no sé si la habrá visto. Es algo bajita, con un pelo indomable y es muy bonita. -Hermione se giró en seguida al oír la voz de Draco, sonriendo todo lo que podía y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por el cumplido del niño.

Pero Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en dicho sonrojo ya que pronto se vio atrapado en un axfisiante abrazo, uno de esos que parece que te van a romper los huesos y que te van a quitar la respiración.

-Jo, qué fuerza tienes a la hora de los abrazos para ser tan enana. -masculló el rubio con una leve sonrisa de lado, burlón como solo él sabía ser.

La chica dejó de abrazarlo y lo golpeó en el hombro, aunque a Draco no le dolió, sus golpes nunca le dolían, la niña tenía menos fuerza que...bueno que cualquier animalillo pequeño y mono. Era intrigante y contradictorio el cómo podía tener tanta fuerza a la hora de dar un abrazo y sin embargo, cuando le pegaba nunca le dolía. Cuando no quería, le hacía daño y cuando quería, era incapaz de hacerlo. Irónico.

-Vamos, aún me faltan muchos libros que comprar para segundo. ¿Tú ya tienes todo? -inquirió la niña, entrelazando sus brazos, como si lo hicieran continuamente y fuese algo de lo más común, cuando en realidad nunca habían estado en tal posición, excepto aquellas veces en las que Hermione agarraba sorpresivamente a Draco de la mano para arrastrarlo a vete tu saber dónde y para qué.

-Yo ya tengo todo. -contestó Draco dejándose llevar por su amiga, aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca, le encantaba que se tomara esas libertades con él y que le prestara atención.

Le gustaba pensar que si a ella le importaba él, no todo era un fracaso en su vida.

Entraron en una librería en donde había un montón de gente, Draco en seguida frunció el ceño, Hermione por el contrario leyó algo en alguna parte y de repente parecía realmente emocionada y extasiada.

-¡Oh dios mío! - ¿Dios mío? ¿Quién dice dios mío? Pensó Draco, pero no se lo preguntó, porque acabó llegando a la conclusión de que no le importaba y que no quería que Hermione le soltara una larga, muy larga y aburrida explicación sobre quiénes lo decían y por qué.

Ya podía hasta imaginársela, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro, como para exponer sus argumentos, meneando o asintiendo con la cabeza según se diese el caso y apartándose continuamente el pelo de la cara para poder seguir con la tediosa explicación.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, pasaba de buscar como un desesperado lo que ella había leído, para qué iba a hacer eso, si podía preguntárselo. Él no era tonto y no se iba a esforzar para nada, ¿Para qué complicarse la vida si tenía a una Hermione Granger con él?

-¡Es Gideon Lokhart! ¡Está aquí! - a Hermione le faltaba muy poco para chillar de emoción, Draco la observó alzando una ceja, parecía una loca a punto de secuestrar a alguien para hacerle cosas sucias. Se preguntó a si mismo que significaba hacer cosas sucias, se lo que había oído decir a unos de sexto, pero no le había quedado del todo claro. ¿Significaba llenar a una persona de barro o algún líquido pringoso?

-¿Están todos, incluida tú, así por ese estúpido? -le preguntó Draco, sin un ápice de broma en su voz, a Hermione eso no se le pasó desapercibido y volvió a pegarle. El niño ni se inmutó, Hermione incluso le daba pena, era increíble la poca fuerza que tenía. Adiós a su carrera como luchadora profesional, la pobre lloraría amargamente hasta el final de sus días.

-Ey, ¿ese no es Harry? -se distrajo Hermione, señalando con la cabeza un punto detrás de Draco, este se giró y efectivamente, por la puerta entraba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter acompañado por varios miembros de la familia Weasley, los cuales eran fácilmente reconocibles pro su llamativa cabellera y sus ropas de segunda mano.

-Vaya, creo que Potter tiene novia. -le dijo Draco a Hermione por lo bajo, sonriendo burlonamente, al ver como una pequeña niña pelirroja y pecosa no se separaba ni un centímetro del niño-que-vivió-para-ser-acosado.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle eso. -ordenó Hermione, a pesar de estar sonriendo divertida y sin soltar a Draco del brazo, el niño no se había dado cuenta de que aún seguían con la brazos entrelazados, vaya, cuando estaba cerca de Hermione no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, la niña se encaminó hacia Harry y los Weasleys arrastrando consigo a Draco.

Hermione tenía una rara afición con arrastrar a la gente por ahí, o tal vez fuera solo con Draco. Tenía que investigar sobre ello, le interesaba saber si era especial o solo uno más.

-Hola, chicos. -saludó efusivamente Hermione con una gran sonrisa a Harry, Ron y Mini-Weasley, como había empezado Draco a apodar a la niña pecosa en su mente, ya que estaba claro que era una Weasley, la verdad es que a Draco se le daba bastante bien poner motes, ya se los había puesto a la mayoría de la gente, aunque solo los utilizaba en su cabeza, tampoco era cuestión de ir por la vida buscando que le dieran de leches, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas sin hacerlo.

-Hola. -dijo con simpleza Draco, con un asentimiento de cabeza, que los chicos correspondieron.

Hermione no entendía ese gesto, ¿Por qué los chicos y los hombres siempre se saludaban así? ¿Acaso si no se asentían con la cabeza ya no eran chicos? ¿Qué significaba ese asentimiento? ¿Algo como: Ey, soy un tío y soy muy macho? Hilarante, muy hilarante.

-Hola- saludaron Harry y Ron, ambos sonriendo.

-Hola. -dijo con timidez la pequeña pelirroja que medio se escondía entre Harry y Ron, como si tuviera miedo de que la vieran y se la comieran o la secuestraran para venderla, o la mataran y tiraran por un acantilado o…bueno, creo que se sobre entiende la idea.

-Esta es mi hermana pequeña, Ginny. Va a empezar primero este año. Ginny, estos son Hermione y Draco. -los presentó Ron, de no haber estado Hermione allí, Draco hubiera fingido sorpresa, abriendo los ojos como platos y hubiera dicho algo como: ¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡Weasel sí que tiene modales! ¡Increíble! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡El mundo es una caja llena de sorpresas!

Pero no quería buscarse problemas con Hermione o arriesgarse a que se enfadara con él, la niña era la única persona con la que hablaba realmente, ya que sus padres no contaban por obvias razones y los elfos directamente no eran personas y tampoco es que tuvieran largos e interesantes diálogos con ellos sobre la economía en la Europa mágica.

-Encantada, Ginny. -dijo Hermione, tan amable como siempre y con su típica sonrisa, sonrisa a la que Draco ya estaba más que acostumbrado. ¿Cómo podía sonreír siempre? ¿No le dolía la cara o algo? Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos de Draco, siempre siendo tan...él.

-¿De dónde viene "Ginny"? -le preguntó el rubio a la niña pelirroja, la cual lo miró con timidez, en comparación con ella, Draco era muy alto.

Bueno, Draco era alto lo compararas con quien lo compararas. Era una puñetera jirafa.

-De Ginebra. -contestó la niña algo nerviosa por la mirada fija del niño, era mayor que ella tanto en edad como en altura y seguramente también en mentalidad y madurez. En esto último estaba algo equivocada, pero tampoco es como si alguien le importase, ya se daría cuenta con el tiempo de lo infantil que era el niño, porque, bueno, era un niño. Y…ya sabéis…los niños son…infantiles…lo sé, deberían darme un premio por mis argumentos y explicaciones.

-Un placer, Ginebra. -Hermione lo miró sorprendida, como si no pudiera creérselo y efectivamente no podía, ¡Era la primera vez que llamaba a alguien por su nombre! ¡Ni siquiera con ella lo hacía! ¿Qué tenía esa niña de especial? Por una parte se alegró de que Draco llamara a alguien por su nombre, pero por otra parte se sintió...mal, como si no fuese correcto que Draco no la llamara por su apellido, tal cual hacía con todos y con todos me refiero a ella.

-Lo mismo digo, Draco. -contestó la niña, dejando de esconderse entre Harry y Ron, con más decisión y menos timidez.

Draco se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía por qué, pero aquella pequeña niña pelirroja y pecosa como ella sola, le caía bien y en el fondo...le recordaba a sí mismo. Una niña que tenía que quedar en una casa de Hogwarts, la misma casa a la que había ido su familia por generaciones y al ser la más pequeña y la única chica de sus hermanos, tenía muchas expectativas sobre ella. Y eso, Draco, lo entendía.

Él lo había vivido y solo esperaba que a la niña no le pasara igual que él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándolo un poco hacia atrás, había descubierto, un día en el callejón Diagon por casualidad, que cuando hacía eso, las niñas se le quedaban viendo fijamente y alguna que otra lo miraba con ojos soñadores. Además de que las chicas de cursos superiores, cuando lo veían hacer eso, decían cosas como: "¡Aww, que mono!" y empezaban a mirarlo como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo que él.

Draco adoraba esos gestos de atención, tal vez fuera por la poca que le prestaban en su casa. No necesitaba que sus padres le prestaran atención, para eso ya tenía a las chicas de Hogwarts.

-¡Draco! -se giró hacia la voz femenina que lo llamaba, sorprendido ya que era un diferente a la de Hermione, miró con curiosidad a la pequeña niña pelirroja que se acercaba corriendo hacia él, arrastrando a la que parecía ser su madre de la mano.

Puede que eso de arrastrar gente no fuera solo cosa de Hermione y en realidad fuera cosa de las chicas en general.

Chicas, ¿quién las entiende? Draco desde luego, no.

-Ginebra. -saludó Draco con un asentimiento de cabeza. -Señora Weasley. -saludó más que nada por educación, la mujer lo miró sorprendida, como si no pudiera creerse que su hija lo conociera, pero en seguida le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Hola. -saludó la señora Weasley. -Yo tengo que irme, Ginny, debo buscar a tus hermanos, no quiero que se metan tan pronto en problemas. ¿Estarás bien sola? -le preguntó preocupada.

Ginny asintió repetidas veces con rapidez.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me quedaré con Draco! -se apresuró a decir la niña sin tan siquiera preguntárselo y tomándose muchas libertades, Draco alzó una ceja ante eso, sorprendido por la rápida pérdida de timidez de la niña en comparación con el día en el Callejón Diagon.

La señora Weasley asintió, conforme con lo dicho por su hija, total, no le quedaba de otra, no podía dejar que los gemelos hicieran una de las suyas y conociéndolos ya estarían en ello. Muchas veces se preguntaba que había hecho, para que Merlín le hubiera dado unos hijos tan traviesos y bromistas.

-Cuídate, Ginny y pórtate bien. -depositó un leve beso en su frente y la abrazó con fuerza, como si no fuera a verla en mil años. -Te quiero mucho. -le dijo y Draco se sintió repentinamente incómodo por estar observando un momento como aquel, un momento en familia y emotivo en el que él no debería inmiscuirse.

-Yo también te quiero, mamá. -le dijo la pelirroja menor, la señora Weasley dejó de abrazarla y con un último asentimiento hacía Draco, acabó yéndose, algo indecisa por dejar sola a su hija pero diciéndose que debía dejarle espacio.

Ginny se giró en redondo para observar de frente a frente a Draco, el cual se sintió algo intimidado ante la mirada café que le dirigía la niña.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó con una sonrisa infantil, la ceja de Draco se alzó aún más de lo que ya estaba alzada.

-Eres tú la que quiso quedarse conmigo, Ginebra. -los ojos de Draco acusándola con la mirada, la niña se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Bueno...es que...no conozco a nadie...y... -balbuceó la niña, roja hasta los orejas y sin mirar a Draco.

-Tranquila. -la niña alzó su mirada hacia él. -No me importa. -y al igual que la primera vez que se habían visto, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. No estaría mal tener un poco de compañía mientras buscaba a Hermione.

La niña le correspondió la sonrisa, contenta de que no estuviera enfadado con ella.

-Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Granger. -y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, a sabiendas de que Ginny lo seguiría a donde fuera.


	4. Segundo año II

CAPÍTULO 4

La cara de Hermione era tan poética que Draco estaba seguro de que pasaría a la historia, al menos para él, nunca se le olvidaría. Su cara estaba entre la confusión, el desconcierto y, Draco estaba seguro a pesar de ser solo un niño, de que los celos también contribuían a aquella expresión tan cómica.

Pero lejos de arrepentirse de haber llevado a la pelirroja con él, se dio la enhorabuena a sí mismo, además si ella podía tener otros amigos aparte de él, ¿Por qué él no iba a hacerse amigo de otras niñas? ¿Acaso Hermione tenía celos de compartirlo? ¿O solo se debía a que Mini-Weasley era pelirroja? Pensándolo bien, la segunda posibilidad era un poco ridícula y Draco no entendía por qué había pensado que Hermione tendría celos de las pelirrojas.

O a lo mejor no era una opción tan ridícula, pensó viendo con diversión como Hermione fulminaba con la mirada el pelo de la niña menor, que se encontraba viendo ensimismada a todas partes sin percatarse de la fulminante mirada.

-¿Y cómo es que estáis juntos? –preguntó Hermione como si nada, Draco tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de sonreír malévolamente, quién iba a pensar que poner celosa a Hermione fuera tan divertido.

-Draco se ofreció a cuidarme mientras mi madre se ocupaba de mis hermanos. –se adelantó a decir la niña pelirroja y pecosa, Draco alzó una ceja, no sin diversión, le parecía muy cómica la manera en la que la niña cambiaba las cosas, tal vez en su pequeña cabecita, el no haberse negado a cuidar de ella, era como ofrecerse a ello.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione, claramente sorprendida y mirando a Draco como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Más o menos. –contestó el niño, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia, con la seguridad de que con eso pondría aún más celosa a Hermione, tenía que hacerlo más veces, su cara valía la pena.

-Draco es muy bueno. –comentó Ginny infantilmente, Dracon sonrió internamente, casi parecía que la niña sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y que lo estaba ayudando. Sin duda, esa niña estaba empezando a caerle muy bien.

Hermione asintió a las palabras de Ginny y murmuró un: "Ya, seguro" mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Draco.

-Creo que deberíamos ir subiendo. Ya habéis dejado vuestros baúles dentro, ¿no? –dijo Draco, llevándose sus manos hacia el cuello, en un gesto que siendo tan pequeño quedaba mono e inocente, pero que en unos años le daría un toque juguetón y de chulería.

Ambas niñas asintieron, una sin dejar de sonreír y otra aún desconcertada y celosa.

-Pues vamos. –dijo Draco girándose, en seguida tuvo a ambas niñas a sus lados, encaminándose hacia el expreso y él, no pudo evitar sonreír. Puede que él no tuviera ningún amigo varón, pero ¿Quién los necesita cuando tienes a una pelirroja pecosa y a una Hermione Granger?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-oo-

-¿Ves? No tenías de que estar preocupada, ¡Quedaste en Griffindor!- Le decía Hermione a Ginny, tras el viaje en el tren hacia Hogwarts, habían estado hablando sobre lo que Draco calificó como: "Cosas de chicas" por las cuales se ofreció a salir a comprar las chuches y salió varias veces al baño, no para ir realmente al baño, si no para dejar de escuchar como hablaban de ropa, de Lokhart y el que parecía ser el tema favorito de Ginny: Harry Potter.

Al final todo se había vuelto en contra de Draco, había pasado de poner celosa a Hermione con Ginny, a ser prácticamente ignorado por ambas.

Eso amigos míos, es el karma. Como el perro de las dos tortas que se quedó sin ninguna, igualito.

Draco asintió a las palabras de Hermione, al ver como esta se giraba hacia él para que le diera la razón, solía hacer eso bastantes veces, como si supiera que siempre iba a estar de acuerdo con ella y solo quisiera dejarlo claro o asegurarse de ello.

O tal vez, pensó Draco, solo quiere ver mi cara bonita y seductora.

Sí, un niño que ni siquiera ha cumplido los 12 años, ya piensa que tiene una cara bonita y seductora, creo que eso dice bastante de él y de cómo será en el futuro.

Cogió una cucharada de pudín de chocolate y se lo comió, sintiendo como se deshacía en su boca y sonriendo bobamente por el sabor. ¡Merlín, como amaba el chocolate! Si fuera por él se casaría con una tarta de chocolate y tendría mini-tartas de chocolate y al final se los comería a todos.

Que sádico, se comería a su propia familia.

-Draco, ¡Draco! ¿Me estás escuchando? –el niño salió de sus pensamientos sobre casarse con tartas de chocolate y devorarse a su familia, miró a Hermione, sentada a su derecha que lo miraba exasperada. –No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? –dijo con resignación.

Draco tragó la comida, ante todo era educado, y la gente educada no habla con la boca llena, por favor, que desfachatez y asquerosidad más grande.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías? –dijo con delicadeza, apoyando su cabeza sobre su puño izquierdo, inclinándose un poco para poder mirarla mejor.

-Que no puedes comer solo porquerías, tienes que comer más sano. ¡Cómete alguna fruta! –lo regaño y él solo pudo rodar los ojos.

-Está bien, me comeré una manzana, ¿contenta? –dijo cogiendo una manzana verde de un frutero de oro.

-Contenta. –afirmó Hermione, con apariencia satisfecha.

Ginny se rio brevemente, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntaron a la vez, para más diversión de la niña.

-Hacen linda pareja. –dijo Ginny únicamente.

Hermione se sonrojó en seguida y apartó la mirada, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Draco se quedó pensativo, ¿Pareja? ¿Él con Hermione? Nunca lo había pensado. Observó a la castaña, que había empezado a comer, aún sonrojada hasta las orejas, y sin mirarlo ni de reojo. Su cabello parecía estar más alborotado que nunca y el sonrojo la hacía ver adorable.

Draco se dio cuenta de que no le importaría que Hermione fuera su novia, si llegado el momento quería una, ella lo sería, ni siquiera se lo preguntó o le pidió su respuesta. Hermione sería su novia en el futuro y punto. Tenía que ser así, ¿Quién mejor que ella para ello? Era lo más lógico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Draco miró incrédulo las preguntas de aquel "examen" y se dio cuenta de que varios estaban en su misma situación, no muy lejos de él se encontraba Harry, tenía expresión de estar pensando que el mundo se había vuelto loco, Neville también parecía confuso, más de lo normal, las únicas que parecían saber contestar esas preguntas eran la chicas y uno o dos chicos, entre esas chicas estaba Hermione que escribía sin cesar en el cuestionario.

_¿Cuál es mi animal favorito? _Preguntaba Lokhart en el examen. ¿Y Draco por qué narices iba a saber eso?

_Los unicornios que defecan arcoíris._ Acabó contestando, ni él mismo sabía de donde había sacado eso, pero tras releerlo le dio su visto bueno y lo dejó ahí, se moría de ganas por ver la cara de su "profesor" cuando lo viera.

_¿Mujer ideal?_

_Una mujer loba que sepa hacer cosas sucias. _Contestó, seguía sin tener idea de que era hacer cosas sucias, pero poco le importaba eso, ya se quedarían flipando más adelante cuando se enterara.

_¿Color favorito?_

_Rosa chillón como tus calzones que se ven desde la luna, aprende a subirte los pantalones, a nadie le interesa tu ropa interior, pervertido. _

No, si al final se estaba divirtiendo y todo, contestando esas estúpidas preguntas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, cuando las hormonas están más revolucionados que nunca y los adolescentes buscan desesperadamente a alguien con quien pasar esa fecha tan inolvidable.

Mejor os digo mi versión de San Valentín, mucho más moderna y realista.

Lo de las hormonas es verdad, si los adolescentes de por sí ya están salidos, ya ni os digo cuando tienen una excusa para estar aún más salidos. Lo de que buscan desesperadamente a alguien con quien estar, pues también es verdad, pero eso solo lo hacen "los mayores" y no precisamente para hablar…Y lo de inolvidable…bueno, no siempre es en el buen sentido de la palabra y si no, que se lo digan a Ginny Weasley.

La niña lloraba sin parar, no quería hacerlo, pero había sido demasiado para ella, ver como todos la miraban y se reían de ella, ¡Nunca debería a verle enviado ese regalo a Harry! ¡Ahora siempre que la veían le cantaban aquella tonta canción!

Estaba a punto de coger su diario de su mochila, el cual se había encontrado hacía poco encima de su cama sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, pero como no tenía escrito nada y necesitaba desahogarse había empezado a escribir en él. Se había sorprendido mucho al ver como aparecían letras de la nada y sin embargo, cuanto más hablaba con su diario, Tom, más feliz y menos desdichada se sentía.

Pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo, porque escuchó unos pasos de alguien entrando en el baño, en seguida se asustó e intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, no quería que nadie la viese llorar.

-Ginebra. –alzó la cabeza sorprendida, encontrándose con la mirada plateada de Draco, que la miraba con un deje de compasión.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Su voz traicionándola, haciendo que le saliera un gallo –Este es el baño de chicas, no puedes entrar.

-Eso me da igual. –Dijo, sentándose a su lado y mirándola directamente a los ojos- Y a ti debería darte igual lo que digan o hagan esos descerebrados.

Ginny apartó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Eso es fácil decirlo. –murmuró.

-Sé de lo que hablo, Ginebra. Cuando llegué y quedé en Griffindor, casi nadie me hablaba y los que lo hacían me decían tonterías y se burlaban de mí por ser "un marginado". Y ahora míralos, ya no se meten conmigo porque saben que me da igual y que paso de ellos. Si no les haces caso, acaban cansándose. –le aconsejó el rubio.

-¿Y si no se cansan? –preguntó la niña.

-Entonces los hechizaré haciendo que corran desnudos por Hogwarts. –respondió con total seriedad, haciendo que Ginny estallará en carcajadas.

Mientras, en una de las habitaciones de Griffindor, una niña de segundo con el pelo indomable y llamada Hermione, abría un regalo que le había dado su amigo Draco.

Sonrió divertida al leer el título del libro que le había regalado:

"Como arreglar el pelo más desastroso del mundo en unos segundos"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—ooo-

-Esto del heredero de Slytherin me da mucho miedo, Draco. –le acabó confesando Hermione un día, a la sombra de un viejo árbol, apartados de todos.

-Fijo que si hubiera quedado en Slytherin, un montón de gente pensaría que soy yo. –bufó Draco con diversión.

-¡No bromees con eso! ¡Es algo muy serio! –le reprendió Hermione con seriedad. Él al instante dejó de sonreír.

-Está bien, tienes razón. –coincidió con ella, más que nada para no hacerla enfadar.

-¿No lo entiendes? –preguntó ella, llevándose las rodillas al pecho.

-¿Entender el que? –dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo soy hija de muggles, Draco, yo soy una sangre…-empezó a decir ella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! –la interrumpió él, repentinamente enfadado y agarrándola por los hombros, Hermione lo vio con sorpresa. -¡No te llames así! ¿Vale? ¡Eres una bruja y punto!

-Draco…-susurró impresionada, pero en seguida se recuperó –A lo que me refiero, es a que el monstruo de Slytherin va a por lo que son como yo, a por los hijos de muggles.

Él parpadeó, como si no se le pudiese haber ocurrido ni en un millón de años, instantes después, su mirada estaba llena de determinación.

-No te pasará nada, Hermione –ella se sorprendió al oír su nombre dicho por él –No dejaré que nada te pase. –prometió.

Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y él no pudo evitar que Hermione saliera sola por el pasillo en busca del monstruo, tampoco pudo evitar que este la atacara y la petrificara.

Y aun así, la más fuerte y dolorosa culpabilidad se hizo cargo de él. Porque se echaba en cara a sí mismo haberle prometido que no le pasaría nada y al final, haber dejado que un monstruo la atacara.

Era _su _culpa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco estaba llorando, sí, llorando. No había llorado desde el principio de su primer curso. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Su mejor amiga estaba petrificada, él no había podido hacer nada para protegerla y ¡se lo había prometido! Su otra y única amiga, estaba desaparecida, secuestrado por un maldito y puñetero monstruo.

Era casi como una maldición, tenía solo dos amigas y justamente esas dos eran atacadas.

-Malfoy. –Draco miró con resentimiento de Harry, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Con que derecho le hablaba y se quedaba allí? De pie, viéndolo como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? –le escupió su apellido con asco, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, no iba a llorar delante de él.

Y entonces Harry hizo algo que descolocó totalmente a Draco. Le sonrió.

-Hermione se ha despertado –le dijo – y Ginny está a salvó –remató, se abstuvo de decir que él y Ron la habían salvado, no era momento para hacerse el héroe o algo así.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Esas dos me van a matar! –exclamó Draco riendo, como Harry no lo había visto reírse nunca y corriendo hacia la puerta, antes de salir se giró y miró a Harry. –Gracias, Potter. Estoy seguro de que has tenido algo que ver, siempre estás metido en todo. –le dijo Draco, Harry le sonrió divertido.

Draco siguió su camino, corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Al entrar se encontró con una perfecta Hermione totalmente articulada que estaba sentada en la cama de Ginny, la cual parecía un poco cansada.

Ninguna se había dado cuenta de su llegada, pero no habló, se acercó corriendo a Hermione, olvidando toda etiqueta o elegancia que le hubiera enseñado su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndola. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, enternecida por su comportamiento.

Draco se separó al cabo de un rato.

-Como alguna de las dos –las miró con aire amenazante a ambas –Vuelva a hacer una estupidez así…os juro que…-pero no acabó la frase, porque se vio envuelto por los brazos de Ginny y Hermione, que riendo, lo abrazaban con fuerza.


	5. Tercer año: Dementores

CAPÍTULO 5

Tercero empezó como cualquier otro año, bueno, excepto porque todo el mundo mágico estaba seriamente alterado por la fuga de Sirius Black. El primer mago que conseguía salir de Azkaban, nadie sabía cómo lo había logrado y la gente ya había empezado a entrar en pánico y a exigir una inmediata detención y explicaciones sobre lo sucedido.

Pero a los alumnos de Hogwarts no le importaba demasiado todo eso, iban a empezar un nuevo curso, para algunos el primero o el último según se diese el caso, así que entre sus preocupaciones, la fugo de Sirius Black no tenía el primer puesto.

Draco caminaba a pasos lentos y tranquilos por el expreso, estaba buscando a Hermione por los vagones, seguramente estaría junto a Harry y Ron. Tal vez también estaba con Ginny. Tenía ganas de ver a Hermione y a la pelirroja, desde todo lo que había pasado con el basilisco, ellas se habían vuelto muy importantes para él. Vale, que estaban un poco locas, pero ¿Qué chica no está loca? O al menos eso pensaba Draco.

No iba atento por donde iba y se sobresaltó al sentir un cuerpo, menudo y delgado, chocar contra el de él. Tuvo que bajar un poco su mirada para observar a la persona con quien se había chocado.

-Draco…-susurró la chica con la que se había chocado, parecía sorprendida como si no esperase verlo por ahí. Raro, teniendo en cuenta que él también iba a Hogawrts.

-Parkinson. –contestó el chico, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y mirándola con atención.

Estaba cambiada, ya no tenía la cara tan infantil como en otros años, podía notar leves cambios, como que sus pómulos estaban un poco más marcados y sus rasgos más afilados. Su pelo negro estaba corto, a la altura de la mandíbula y sus ojos verdes relucían como el jade. Se quedó pasmado al verlos, hacia tanto que no los veía, que se había olvidado de lo bonitos que eran.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que no se le pasó desapercibido a Draco, cuando Hermione no estaba con él, nunca se le pasaba nada desapercibido.

-Recibí tu regalo. –dijo Draco sin saber por qué lo decía, eso había sido algo del primer curso, ya habían pasado casi dos años.

-Lo sé. –contestó un poco sonrojada. –Te vi usando los guantes y el gorro. –el rubio detectó, cierto tono de orgullo y satisfacción en la voz de Pansy.

-Tengo que irme. –dijo Draco tras unos instantes en silencio, mirándola e intentando reconocer en ella a la niña con la que había jugado desde que tenía memoria, antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

No la encontró.

Esta Pansy que se encontraba frente a él, era más indecisa, parecía que quería hablar con él pero que no pudiese hacerlo, por miedo a algo. La Pansy que él conocía no lo habría ni pensado, le hubiera dicho lo que pensase, tal vez incluso le habría insultado por quedar en Slytherin, aunque él se enfadase. Ella era del tipo, actuar primero, pedir perdón después.

Se dio la vuelta, para él, la conversación si se podía llamar así, ya se había acabado. No había nada más que decir y no pensaba quedarse allí como un tonto, esperando a que ella dijera algo o se fuera.

Pero una mano huesuda se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, parándolo en el camino. Giró un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran ver a Pansy, que lo miraba decidida, como si hubiera tomado una decisión, como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

Lo miró a los ojos sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

-Te extraño, idiota. –le soltó y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y yo a ti, pesada. –le contestó y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Pansy se estaba abrazando a él como si no lo hubiera visto en mil años.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, podía negarle un abrazo a cualquier persona, pero no a ella. No a la pequeña niña con la que había crecido, con la que había jugado, con la que se había peleado para acabar reconciliándose a los 5 minutos. Podía pasar de casi todos, pero no de ella.

La apretó con fuerza contra sí, sintiendo el pelo de Pansy haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y una nostálgica sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro al oler el aroma a manzanas que desprendía el cabello de ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al entrar en el compartimento, tres miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

Por fin, pensó con cansancio. Había estado buscando el compartimento adecuado por un montón de tiempo, ¿Es que esos tres tenían que coger el más apartado y lejano de todos?

-Potter, Weasley, Granger. –saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Podrías llamarme Harry en vez de Potter. –sugirió el niño-que-vivió, colocándose bien las gafas, que hasta entonces había tenido torcidas. Aunque pensándolo bien, casi siempre las llevaba torcidas pero no se daba cuenta.

-Va a ser que no. –contestó Draco, sentándose al lado de Hermione, sus brazos tocándose, con familiaridad y reconocimiento. –Estás muy guapa. –le susurró al oído, aprovechando que Harry y Ron estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre Quiddich.

Hermione se sonrojó para disfrute de Draco, que sonrió internamente, le encantaba hacerla sonrojar, eso y ponerla celosa, eran sus hobbies favoritos.

-Y tú estás más rubio. –le contestó Hermione, Draco alzó una ceja con diversión.

Entonces, al pasar su mirada por el compartimento se fijó en que había alguien durmiendo en uno de los asientos, tapado por una chaqueta y con una maleta a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, seguramente porque había estado demasiado concentrado en Hermione, había pasado todo un verano sin verla y había llegado un momento en el que las cartas eran insuficientes.

-¿Y ese quién es? –preguntó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al desconocido que dormía plácidamente.

-El profesor R. J. Lupin. –contestó Hermione, Draco se giró hacia ella.

-Porque será que no me extraña que lo sepas. –replicó con la insinuación de una sonrisa, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder las luces se fueron y el expreso se paró repentinamente.

-¿Qué mierda…? –se oyó la voz de Draco maldecir por la sorpresa.

-¡Draco! ¡No digas palabrotas! –lo regañó Hermione, mientras ambos se levantaban y ella se frotaba los brazos, sin entender por qué empezaba a hacer tanto frío.

-¿En serio me estás regañando? Porque no creo que sea el mejor momento para regañarme. –le contestó Draco, al hablar salían pequeñas nubes de vapor de sus bocas.

-Dejad de discutir. –dijo la voz de Ron.

-Voy a salir a ver qué pasa. –anunció Harry abriendo la puerta y asomándose por ella, pero retrocedió en seguida como si lo hubiesen golpeado. -¿Q-quién está gritando? –preguntó, se estaba poniendo pálido y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Nadie está gritando, Harry. –le dijo Hermione, aunque se estremeció, sintiendo una repentina tristeza invadirla.

-¿Qué narices está pasando? –la voz de Draco sonaba ahogada, como si le costase hablar. Los recuerdos de sus padres mirándolo con decepción y asco acudieron a él, sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo. A pesar de que cada vez se sentía peor y más triste.

-¡Scrabbers! –gritó Ron al sentir como su mascota intentaba escaparse, él, al igual que sus amigos, también se sentía fatal, como si le estuvieran quitando toda la felicidad.

-¡Expecto patronum! –gritó una voz de hombre, hubo un fogonazo de luz y de repente, el ser que había estado atacándolos desapareció, al igual que la tristeza que habían sentido todos, pero aún quedaban recuerdos de esas sensaciones.

-¡Harry! –chilló Hermione al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Draco no lo miró, se encontraba mirando fijamente al hombre que los había ayudado, al profesor Lupin, pero con la mirada distraída. Aún demasiado afectado por lo que más tarde sabría que eran dementores.


	6. Tercer año II: Boggarts y cosas sucias

CAPÍTULO 6

-Creo que Lupin por fin podremos avanzar en Defensa contra las artes oscuras. –dijo un emocionado Harry Potter, mientras caminaban hacía el aula, a su lado estaba Ron Weasley que asentía, mientras que unos pasitos más atrás estaban Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

-No suelo decir esto, pero creo que Potter tiene razón. –dijo Draco, a lo que Harry sonrió contento, no todos los días Draco le daba la razón.

Los cuatro entraron en el aula, aquella clase la compartían con Slytherin, los cuales no se veían demasiado emocionados o contentos, seguramente porque, otro año más, Snape no había conseguido su tan ansiado puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al acordarse de su padrino, no es como si lo hubiera repudiado o algo, como habían hecho sus propios padres, pero su relación ya no era la misma desde que había quedado en Griffindor. Su padrino odiaba con toda el alma esa casa y aunque no lo quisiera, eso se interponía entre ambos como una barrera invisible que les impedía hablar o tener la misma confianza que antes.

El profesor Lupin esperaba pacientemente a que todos acabaran de entrar en el aula, en la cual no había silla ni mesas, solo una especie de armario gigante que estaba en medio de la clase.

A Draco no le gustó ese armario.

No sabía por qué, pero decididamente no le gustaba nada de nada.

-Bien, clase. –Habló Lupin, una vez que ya habían entrado todos- Hoy practicaremos con un Boggart. –hubo cuchicheos y susurros, varios sabían lo que era un Boggart y no les hacía especial ilusión estudiarlo. –Dentro de este armario, se encuentra un Boggart. –anunció, para sorpresa de loa alumnos.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es un Boggart? –preguntó el profesor y la mano de Hermione se alzó en el aire con la misma rapidez que una flecha. –Sí, señorita…

-Granger, señor. –Lupin asintió. –Un Boggart es un ser como toma como forma nuestro peor miedo, señor.

-Efectivamente, diez puntos para Griffindor. –hubo sonrisas por parte de los leones y muecas de desprecio por parte de las serpientes. –Para combatir a un Boggart, el hechizo que se usa es: Riddikulus.

Se pasaron varios minutos practicando el hechizo y los movimientos de varita que debían realizar. Cuando el profesor consideró que estaban lo suficientemente preparados, se colocaron en fila para realizar el hechizo contra el Boggart.

Draco debía admitir que se partió de risa al ver el miedo de Neville, vale que Snape inspiraba respeto y algo de miedo, pero de ahí a ser tu mayor miedo…simplemente era graciosísimo.

Rodó los ojos ante el miedo de Hermione, ¿en serio? ¿La expulsión? Esa chica debía ordenar sus prioridades. Sonrió divertido ante el miedo de Ron o mejor dicho, ante la cara de pánico que puso el susodicho. Draco había descubierto hacía poco que disfrutaba enormemente del sufrimiento del pelirrojo. Vete tú a saber por qué.

Y le tocó a él, por una parte estaba deseoso de saber cuál era su mayor miedo, pero por otra le infundaba temor descubrirlo.

Agarró con firmeza su varita y se preparó para ver a un horrible monstruo enorme pero se quedó patidifuso ante lo que vio.

En el suelo había una solitaria figura, era un chico algo mayor que él, rubio platinado, que escondía su cara entre sus rodillas. El chico levantó la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y Draco se quedó patidifuso. Esos eran _sus _ojos. Ese chico era él, se estaba mirando a sí mismo más mayor.

Pero qué narices…

_La cagaste Draco,_ empezó a susurrarle una voz que arrastraba las palabras tal cual él lo había hecho en algún momento de su vida, _por tu culpa Hermione se fue. Por tu culpa nos dejó._

El chico que estaba ante él no movía los labios, pero Draco sabía que era su voz y también tenía la certeza de que solo él podía escucharlo.

_Tú eres el responsable de que estemos solos. Tú y solamente tú, eres el culpable._

-¡Riddikulus! –exclamó con fuerza, deseando acallar esas palabras, esa voz que no paraba de repetirle que iba a perder a Hermione y que se iba a quedar solo.

-Muy bien, Malfoy. –lo felicitó el profesor Lupin, mirándolo con curiosidad sin ser capaz de entender cuál era su miedo exactamente.

Pero Draco lo sabía muy bien, tenía miedo de fastidiarla, tenía miedo de hacer que Hermione se fuera y lo dejara solo, porque si ella se iba, todos se irían. Su miedo era él mismo, porque era quien mejor podía joderse la vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Y qué tal tu segundo curso? Por favor, dime que no has vuelto a aceptar "regalos" de desconocidos. –dijo Draco, una leve pizca de humor en su voz.

-JA, JA, JA. Me parto de risa contigo, Draco. De verdad, es que eres tan divertido, que me meo. –le contestó Ginny su cara sin ápice de estar pasándolo bien.

-Lo sé, es una de mis muchas e interminables virtudes. –Draco sonrió encantadoramente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, a lo que Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Oh, sí. No sé cómo las chicas no se te tiran encima y te hacen cosas sucias. –Ginny había aprendido el término "hacer cosas sucias" gracias a Draco, ya que este no había parado de repetirlo

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa, obviamente no la había escuchado nunca decir algo así.

-¡No digas eso! ¿Quién narices te ha enseñado ese tipo de vocabulario? –parecía realmente escandalizado, obviamente había descubierto el significado de esas palabras. -¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres una niña! ¡Deberías ser pura e inocente y no saber esas cosas!

Ginny lo miró confundida, sin saber que tenían de malo esas palabras.

-Pero…tú decías mucho eso…-se excusó la niña pelirroja.

-¡Ya, bueno! ¡Yo soy mayor y mi mente no es inocente! –exclamó Draco como si fuera obvio.

-No lo entiendo y no sé qué significa hacer cosas sucias. –dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

Draco se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras miraba mal a todos los niños de la edad de Ginny.

-Y nunca sabrás lo que significa –casi susurró, mientras intentaba matar con la mirada a todos los niños –Yo me encargaré de eso. –y soltó una carcajada que a su parecer era maligna.

-Me das vergüenza, Draco. –dijo la niña al ver como todos los miraban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Merlín, me muero de calor. –decía Draco mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa del uniforme.

-No seas exagerado, Draco. –le contestó Hermione, aunque ella misma se había arremangado las mangas y no dejaba de abanicarse con una mano.

-Es culpa tuya que tenga calor. –le soltó el rubio, sonriendo internamente, mientras ambos esperaban a que Hagrid llegase para empezar la clase, Draco aún no podía creerse que que ese gigante, perdón, semi-gigante, fuera a darles clases. Primero ponían al cegato de Potter como buscador ¡y ahora esto!

-¿Mía? ¿De qué manera retorcida es, en tu mente, culpa mía que tengas calor? –le preguntó Hermione con exasperación.

-Está claro, Mione. –usó un mote que nunca había usado en su vida, pero que a Hermione se le antojó sumamente bonito dicho por él. –Tú me haces entrar en calor, eres tan ardiente…-le sonrió de forma sugestiva y alzando las cejas.

Las mejillas de Hermione en seguida se sonrojaron y Draco decidió que aparte de poner celosa a Hermione, también era divertido hacer que se sonrojara.

-Hoy vamos a dar la clase sobre Hipogrifos. –anunció la voz de Hagrid, Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hablado.

Pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención, los Hipogrifos no le importaban y, obviamente, cuando los alumnos voluntarios empezaron a montar, el primero había sido el pobre de Potter al que todos habían dejado solo, él mantuvo una distancia prudencial con aquellas bestias. No quería salir lastimado.


End file.
